Of Love and Livelihood
by katmd
Summary: A follow up to 'Accidental Affection.' Severus Snape finds that balancing his love life and his career might prove a bit more difficult than he had anticipated.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part One_

Severus Snape did not consider himself to be a man predisposed to being unnecessarily violent. He had never been tempted to harm people simply for the sake of watching them suffer. Violence was something he'd only ever resorted to out of a need for self defense. Until, of course, this moment.

But, Severus thought as his hand reached into his pocket to grasp his wand, the old man had brought it upon himself. _Teasing_ him about being in such a good mood the mornings after Hermione spent the night in the dungeons was not conducive to keeping him complaisant. Thus, Snape had no choice but to murder the old doddering fool. Bastard had it coming, as far as he was concerned.

And it wasn't as if he was going to make it a painful death. No, no. A swift _Avada Kedavra _and the old man would be down, without ever knowing what had hit him.

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall hissed from where she sat in a chair beside the one he'd planned on placing himself in until he'd been presented with the need to cast an unforgivable. "No hexing the headmaster!"

"Bastard deserves it," he grumbled, knowing he'd been caught out, as he sat himself in his chair and frowned.

The old man had the nerve to chuckle and twinkle in Snape's direction. Severus grumbled again and rearranged himself in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. If he loathed anything in life, it was the start of term staff meetings. Albus was always in such a bloody good mood, and Minerva was almost always at her most sanctimonious. Thus, on the first of September, Severus often felt nothing but pure and unadulterated hatred towards his friends.

Despite the insinuations Albus had made before the entire teaching staff, having Hermione stay with him the previous night had not made him one jot happier this morning. With term was starting again, he'd probably be seeing less of Hermione and much, much, much more of his students. Which, he supposed, was in the job description, but it truly seemed that the students became worse behaved and more intolerable as time went on.

"And finally," Albus said with a great sigh, "I am afraid that it is once again those of you in the even numbered group's review year. I will be spending much of my time in your classes, observing your teaching habits, and composing a detailed report for the Board of Governors. That's all, I believe. I will see all of you in the great hall for supper this evening. Don't be late."

With that, Dumbledore stepped away from the center of the room, and Severus's co-workers began standing to leave, chatting amongst themselves.

"Well," Minerva said from his right. "I'm glad I'm not an even. I hear this year's new governors plan on being rather strict with the reviews."

"Minerva," Snape said, frowning in anticipation of the response to his unasked question. "I'm in the odd group, aren't I?"

"No, Severus," she replied, also frowning. "You're an even. Number four, I believe."

"Damn," said Severus, "damn, damn, damn."

-----

When he returned his rooms, he found Hermione lying on his couch with what looked to be like a half dozen of his Potions books. Had he not been so distracted with the start of term and the impending class observations, he might have noticed that she was wearing the shirt she had practically torn from his body the night before and very little else. Lying on his couch with his books and wearing his shirt, Hermione presented a very pretty picture that Severus might have found to be quite appealing.

However, Severus was far too preoccupied to notice any of this.

Severus walked from the doorway to stand before the fire. He stared at the flames for a few moments before he began to pace. If he remembered correctly, it was the even group who had been reviewed by the Board of Governors only two years before. Therefore, that meant that it was most certainly the odd group's turn. Which, in turn, meant that somebody had either made a terrible mess of the records or someone was calling for the evens to be reviewed once again.

And for reasons unknown, this made Severus's stomach tighten and his pulse quicken as if he were _nervous_. It was disgusting, really.

"Very distracting when you do that," Hermione murmured as she turned a page of one of his books.

He stopped pacing to turn and scowl at her. "Well, I do apologize Miss Granger, but I am rather distressed at the moment."

Her eyes flitted upwards to rest on his face for a moment before returning to the pages of his book. He could see one her eyebrows raise upwards in an expression he knew mocked one of his own. "Well, forgive me, Professor. How am I to know such things when you don't tell me? Should I read your mind? Would you like me to suddenly take up the practice of Legilimency?"

Severus felt his frown deepen. Hermione was doing _it_ again. It had started up just after she announced they'd been seeing each other for a year. She said it to him one evening at dinner and had paused, as if she expected something very particular to follow that announcement. He had simply nodded and tucked in, noticing when he stopped forking food into his mouth in order to take a sip of his wine that she was scowling at him.

Since then, there were constant questions. Some of them were jabs; others were rhetorical. At least, he was fairly certain they were rhetorical.

Sighing, Severus moved from where he stood to sit on the end of the couch the books were occupying. He shoved them closer to Hermione before sitting down. "I am coming under review once again this term."

"Well, don't worry about that," Hermione said as her eyes moved across the pages before her. "You'll get a fantastic review, I'm sure. Dumbledore has kept you on the staff for this long, hasn't he? What would make him change his mind now?"

"Yes, but it's not the headmaster who makes the decisions regarding the staff's employment. Not the final decision, anyway," he said.

"And who does?" she asked, her eyes still working their way down the page.

"The Board of Governors," he replied.

"So," Hermione said, finally looking up from the book to inspect his face, "you're wary because you're having delusions of the Board of Governors being out to get you. Is that it?"

"Not necessarily out to get _me_," Severus sighed. "But out to get someone."

Hermione smirked, and Severus once again decided that he hated the way she'd picked up his mannerisms. "Fitting your description?"

He scowled in response.

"You know," Hermione began as she closed the book before her and sat upright on the couch. "If I didn't love you so much, I might not be able to stand your paranoia. Your amazing ability to distrust everyone and their motives is something we ought to look into, Severus."

He shrugged. "I believe it may be a byproduct of working as a spy for approximately half of my lifetime, Miss Granger. That need to always be one step ahead of the game, if you will."

She smiled. "Of course, Professor. How silly of me to think that you might just be mad."

He sneered at her. "Indeed."

"Anyway," she began again, rising from the sofa, "I'm going to shower before I head back to London." She walked towards his bedroom, pausing once in his doorway to turn and grin at him. "Are you coming?"

And though he hated double entendres, Severus nodded and stood from his seat, following her dutifully into the bedroom.

-----

Apparently, all of the adults in all of the Wizarding World - and, to be quite fair, some of those who belonged to the Muggle community - had thought it quite logical to procreate approximately eleven years before this evening. Severus had never seen such a large batch of incoming first years, and by God, if watching them being sorted hadn't constituted the longest hour and a half of his life, he didn't know what did.

Minerva had given a rather great sigh after finishing the list of students and had looked quite weary as she made her way back to the head table. "Oh," she said as she fell into the chair beside his and took a large sip of the water she'd transfigured from her wine, "my throat is positively raw."

Severus nodded. "I can only imagine."

"If the group is this large next year, Severus, I think you may have to share the list with me," Minerva whispered as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I will do no such thing," Severus hissed back, before silently turning his attention to the headmaster.

Dumbledore droned on about the Forbidden Forest and Filch and other things of little importance and interest. The sad truth of the matter was that since Voldemort had been defeated, there was very little for the old man to go over in his start of term speeches. Without the need to call upon all of the houses to unify, without the need to make foreboding warnings regarding the third floor corridors, and with no student murders to be explained, Dumbledore's speeches lost a good bit of their color, and Snape's interest waned accordingly.

Luckily, Albus gave his speech in merely a fraction of the time it had taken to sort all of the first years, and before long, Severus's plate was full and all around him people were beginning to eat.

"So," Minerva said after she'd swallowed a bite of her food. "When did Hermione leave?"

"About an hour ago," Severus said. "She found it imperative to waste as much time as possible lying around my rooms and reading my books when she knew very well that she had a flat to clean in London." Severus chose not to mention the three hour shower that had followed Hermione's reading and had resulted in the worst back pain he'd had in years.

Minerva snorted softly. "Are you her father or her boyfriend, Severus?"

He winced at the word. He hated that word, 'boyfriend.' His hatred for it was only surpassed by his dislike for the term 'lover.'

"Oh," said Minerva. "I _am_ sorry, Severus. I meant to ask if you were her father or her significant other."

"Indeed," he said, avoiding making a direct response. It was yet another question he was going to assume was merely rhetorical.

Minerva pushed on, after chewing carefully on the bit of beef she had stuck in her mouth. "When are you going to propose the girl, anyway? I think she's getting restless, you know. Quite ready for you to pop the question."

Severus turned his head towards her quickly and felt his eyebrows shoot heavenwards. "What did you say?"

"She wants to get married, Severus. She told me over tea the other day that she's been hinting at it for months and months, but still you won't ask her."

"Good Lord, Minerva!" he exclaimed, practically throwing his fork onto the table and not noticing the curious stares he received from both students and co-workers. "Is _that_ what she's been after!?"

She smiled at him. "For someone so remarkably clever, you can be incredibly dense."

-----

After supper, Snape had gone to the library to check on the status of the few periodicals he had requested Pince order for him. They, of course, had not yet been ordered. When he had inquired as to when, exactly, the daft, old cow planned on getting around to ordering them, he had been snapped at and ordered out of the library as she had to close for start of term inventory.

Thus, Severus headed back to his rooms, grumbling and plagued by a very foul mood. His mood did not improve one bit when, upon entering his rooms, he found Albus Dumbledore sitting on his couch and grinning.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," he said from his spot on the sofa, the sound of a lemon drop lodged in his mouth distinct in his speech pattern.

Severus stood still in the doorway and scowled at the man. "Why?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Love and marriage, Severus. Love. And. Marriage."

Apparently, the old man was just begging for Severus to end his life that day. "I don't know what you're talking about," Snape said as he walked into the room, heading past the couch towards his bedroom. Once there, he began taking off his robes and dress coat.

He stared at the wall as he worked the buttons at his wrists ignoring the sounds of Dumbledore scurrying through his quarters and into his bedroom. "Oh Severus," he said as he entered the room, chuckling. "No need to be coy."

Snape grunted in response as he threw his coat onto his bed, and leant down to untie his boots.

"So, how will you ask her? And when will ask her? And ooh, Severus!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands twice and reminding Severus greatly of the silly girls he taught. "What sort of ring will you purchase?"

Snape stood upright and glowered at the man as he kicked off his boots. "No ring. Just lemon drops."

Dumbledore's expression of ecstatic glee faltered slightly. "Lemon drops?"

"Yes," Severus said. "A large satchel of them. One drop for each year I pledge to remain her husband."

"Oh!" said Albus, his eyes twinkling brightly. "How terribly romantic…"

"Indeed," Severus replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I have a proposal to plan and classes to prepare for."

"Yes," Albus said, blushing lightly as he turned to make his way out of Snape's room. "Of course you have. Have a pleasant evening, Severus."

"You also," he replied, watching as Dumbledore left his bedroom and waiting until he heard the door to his rooms closed before allowing his posture to become more flawed and to rake a hand through his hair.

He observed his bed, making no effort to hide the desire in his eyes. Stripping his pants and shirt from his body, Severus pulled back his bed sheets and climbed in, snuggling into the comfort of his blankets and pillows. Sighing, he closed his eyes,. He felt each muscle in his body relax and knew sleep would not be long coming.

"Severus," he heard Hermione's voice whisper from the direction of his fireplace. "Severus, darling, are you asleep?"

He snuggled closer to his pillow and shut his eyes as tight as he could. She only called him darling when she wanted something from him.

"Severus, I know you well enough to realize that you never fall asleep before midnight. Despite the fact that you are doing your best to deceive me, I know you're not sleeping." She paused. He supposed she was waiting for some sort of response on his part, and he purposefully gave none.

"Well," she continued. "I suppose I'll just have to lie here alone in my bed and be terribly nude and terribly lonely all night long."

Severus groaned into his pillow. "Five minutes, damn you. Just give me five minutes."

She giggled softly. "I'll be waiting, darling."

----

_Author's Note: Happy Halloween! Next chapter will be posted sometime in the near future. Thanks, as always, for reading!_


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part Two_

After two months into the fall term, Severus and Hermione had developed a sort of schedule for spending nights together. Monday through Thursday, their evenings were spent in London in Hermione's flat. Most of their time was spent in her bed, lying on her lumpy mattress, and eating whatever take away Hermione had procured for dinner. Severus would read and mark papers, and, eventually, they would go to sleep.

She'd been chewing on a mouthful of Lo Mien one evening towards the end of October when she suddenly turned her head to stare at him with an expression of amazement. "When did you start wearing specs?"

"What?" he asked, using his peripheral view to glance at her quickly before directing his attention back to Jamie Meyer's poorly written paper.

"The glasses," she said, using her chopsticks to point to the spectacles he wore. "Where did they come from?"

He snorted. "A shop on Diagon Alley, I believe."

"And why did you buy them?" she asked.

He sighed, absently scratching the scarred skin of his left forearm with the stiff feather of his quill. "I was getting headaches after spending hours marking papers. I told Poppy about it, and she suggested I get reading glasses."

"Oh," said Hermione as she munched on her noodles. "I like them, Severus. They're quite sexy."

He snorted again. "The glasses are sexy?"

She gave him a small smile. "Well, not the glasses themselves. I've never been one for inanimate objects, but they are quite becoming on you. They make you look even more dignified. If that's possible."

"Miss Granger," he began, sneering at her, "if I wasn't madly in love with you, I doubt very much that I would be able to stand you or your twittering for a period of more than ten minutes."

She laughed at this, setting her noodle carton and chopsticks on the nightstand. "Professor," she said, as she rubbed her legs against his, "make love to me."

"Gladly, my dear," he said as he set the papers and his quill on the nightstand and reached to remove his spectacles.

"No!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand to still it. "Leave the glasses on, darling. I promise to mend them if something happens to them. Please."

He smirked as he gathered her into his arms and moved his mouth to cover hers. "Certainly, Miss Granger."

-----

The weekends were spent in his quarters in Hogwarts. She would arrive after dinner on Friday evenings, stepping out of the fireplace, dropping her bag carelessly to the ground, and running to whatever chair he occupied to launch herself into his lap and cuddle against him.

As he often remarked when she did this, if he didn't love her so very much, he was quite certain he'd find the action positively repulsive.

One Friday evening, Severus was sitting in his favorite arm chair waiting for Hermione when he decided he needed a plan. Minerva had told him at dinner that in Hermione's last owl, she had written that Severus's apparent lack of commitment was causing her to seriously reconsider their relationship. She added, according to Minerva, that if it hadn't been for the fantastic shagging, she wasn't sure it would have lasted as long as it had.

While Severus had learned how to accept a compliment, he was not above admitting that her doubts with regards to the relationship and the very notion that she had only stayed with him because he was a good time in the sack was fairly disconcerting.

And he realized that he had no idea where to start with the business of getting engaged.

Mentally, he made a list of all the men he knew who had once (and sometimes twice) successfully proposed to a woman. There were his Death Eater friends, but they were all dead or in Azkaban and would be of little help to him. That left the members of the Order he still kept in contact with and who had married, his family friends and relatives, and his godson.

He had little interest in seeking out the help of members of the Order of the Phoenix, for he knew that they would do nothing but give him a hard time about being in love. And, of course, very few of them actually liked him enough to consider assisting him. His contact with relatives and friends of relatives had been so limited that Severus supposed it would probably be so shocking to them to actually hear from him that he would be too bombarded with questions about his own well being to ever get answers to his queries. Thus, Severus decided immediately that the first person he'd turn to for assistance on the matter would be Draco.

-----

As Severus walked into his godson's office in Malfoy Manor, he was surprised to observe the striking similarities between Draco and his father that had seemingly manifested overnight. Draco had apparently taken to dressing in the more traditional pureblood fashions and was growing his hair out to a length that might one day rival his father's. It seemed that he had finally adjusted to the role of Lord of the Manor, and had done it quite admirably.

Stepping through the doorway, he saw that Draco was hunched over his desk, pinching his lip between his thumb and forefinger as his quill scratched across the page of what looked to be an account book. Severus closed the door quietly behind him and seated himself in one of the leather wingbacks that rested before the desk.

Draco's eyes flitted from the book to his godfather's face before he again directed his attention back to his accounts. This small action was his only response to his godfather's sudden appearance, though Severus did notice that he stopped tugging on his lip.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and Severus waited patiently for Draco to acknowledge his presence. It was pureblood behavioral code; Draco would condescend to speak to he who had interrupted his work when he damn well felt like it. Severus was well aware of the established mode and settled back into his seat to wait. It wasn't as if he were pressed for time, anyway.

After a few short minutes, Draco finally cleared his throat. "You're looking remarkably well, Severus," he said as he continued to make notes.

"Thank you, Draco," he replied.

"That Granger must be quite the shag," Draco said, smirking down at his book.

Severus nearly tsked aloud. The boy obviously needed to work on his baiting. "Indeed," he said softly.

Severus watched Draco's grin falter as he set his quill down on his desk and looked up at his godfather. "So what do you want, Severus? You aren't a man who simply drops in to visit his friends and family."

Severus allowed his godson a small smile. "I'd like you to tutor me in the art of proposing marriage, Draco."

The younger man's eyes doubled in size. "Proposing? Severus you're going to _propose_ to Granger?"

"No," he replied, slightly miffed by the tone of incredulity in his godson's voice, "I plan on asking Filch for his hand."

"Right," Malfoy said as he leaned back in his seat, studying his godfather with his gray eyes. "Of course."

"So," Severus said, "what I need from you, my dearest godson, is to tell me how you go about asking a woman to marry you."

Draco watched him for a few seconds longer before shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't really propose to Ginny in the traditional sense of the word."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Draco cleared his throat, and Severus was amazed to watch a blush stain his cheeks. "Look, Severus, we were in bed and I was just about to, well, um, well, get to the business of well, you know, and she pulled away from me and said she wouldn't sleep with me anymore if I didn't ask her to marry me. And I was so desperate that I didn't even think of what she was demanding, I just remember commanding she marry me, and when she said yes, I pounced."

Severus frowned as his godson sat before him blushing and staring down at his hands. "Well," Snape said, "I suppose that's not very romantic."

"Erm, no," said Draco. "I suppose it's not."

Severus sighed and tried to think of his other options. "I was depending on you to have the solution to my problem."

Draco looked up at Snape. "Potter," he said.

"Bane of my existence, yes," Severus replied.

"No, no," said Draco, "Potter did some fancy thing for Luna. Rose petals strewn on the bed or something horrible like that. Go see him about it."

Severus frowned. "Right."

-----

Snape knew that the entire Ministry of Magic took their lunch break at noon. It was ridiculous, in Severus's opinion, to have the entire bloody Ministry out of the office at the same time, but it was tradition. They'd done it for years and years and would probably continue to do it for decades more. Thus, Severus arrived at the Aurors' offices at precisely one o'clock because he knew that they made it a point to be back at their desks at precisely five minutes before the hour.

Potter's secretary was filing her nails when Severus came to stand before her desk. She was humming softly to herself as the file went back and forth across her nails; Severus thought it to be the most grating combination of sounds he'd ever encountered.

He had to clear his throat six times before the girl actually looked up at him. "Yeah?" she asked, smacking loudly on the apparently monstrously large wad of gum lodged in her mouth.

He sneered. "I need to speak to Mr. Potter."

She gave a very loud, very exasperated sigh. "Yeah, well, you'll have to wait. He's on the floo to France or Mongolia or something. So, you can take a seat over there," she said, waving the nail file in the direction of three chairs that rested against the wall.

He nodded his thanks and walked over to the chairs, sitting in the seat that stood next to an end table which was piled high with magazines. He pulled the first magazine from the pile atop the table, saw that it was 'Witch Weekly,' and decided to choose another. It was also 'Witch Weekly.' After inspecting the pile, Severus saw that they were all 'Witch Weekly.'

He sighed and decided to stare at Potter's door instead of reading. He sat, willing the door to open, for approximately twenty minutes before Potter finally emerged looking quite frazzled.

"Angie!" he barked at the girl behind the desk.

"Yeah?" she asked, continuing to file her nails.

Potter threw a stack of parchments onto her desk. "I need you to owl these documents to the Aurors' offices at the Ministry of Magic in Bangladesh. And I need you to do it immediately. All right?"

"Yeah," she replied, as she held her hand out in front of her to inspect her nails. "You've got a visitor, Mr. Potter."

Snape watched as Potter spun around to look in his direction, making no effort to hide the look surprise and the succeeding look of distaste on his face. "Professor Snape," he said, a great deal more softly than when he'd been addressing his secretary. "What can I do for you today?"

Severus stood from his seat and took a few steps towards Potter. He was quite glad to see he stood a good taller than Potter. Height was always a useful tool when attempting to intimidating someone into cooperating. "A personal matter," he said softly, "that I would feel more comfortable discussing in private." He gave a purposeful glance in the direction of Potter's secretary who was closely inspecting the nail on her ring finger.

"Angie!" Potter barked again. "The owlery! Now!"

Angie gave the same long and exasperated sigh she had given when Severus had requested to see Potter. Snape watched as Potter shook his head in disgust before turning back to him. "Why don't we continue this in my office, Professor."

Severus nodded and followed Potter into his office. It looked, unsurprisingly enough, very much like Albus's. Potter gestured to the large, brown leather chair that sat before his desk before seating himself behind the desk in a high backed chair that looked very much like the one Albus had at Hogwarts.

"So," Potter said when they'd both seated themselves, "What's this personal matter then?"

Severus nodded slightly, hoping to convey his gratefulness for Potter's attempt to get directly to the point. "I need advice on how to propose to Hermione."

Potter's jaw dropped. "What?"

Severus sighed; the boy was quite obviously still an absolute idiot. "Draco told me you proposed in a very romantic manner to Luna, and I was hoping you might be able to give me some, er, tips."

"Right," Potter said, nodding, but looking at him quite warily. "Um. Right."

"How did you propose to your wife, Potter?" Snape demanded, using his classroom tone.

"Oh!" Potter said, sitting up straighter. "Oh, well, it was brilliant. We were at a Cannon's match, and at halftime they put the ads back up on the scoreboard, right? And so I had them put up, 'Luna, my love, marry me,' and she said yes, of course."

Severus felt his brow furrowing in confusion. "No rose petals strewn on top of beds? No candlelit meals? No poetic proclamations of love?"

Potter stared at him dumbly. "What?"

"Nothing," Severus replied, sighing as he shook his head sadly. "Nothing."

"Look, Professor, if you want to know what sort of flowery, girly things a woman would want to have included in a wedding proposal, you need to ask a woman about it. Or something really close to a woman anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ron. Bloody pouf would know precisely what a woman would want in a wedding proposal since he's practically one himself," Harry said, finishing his thought by clucking his tongue and shaking his head in what Severus supposed was disbelief.

And though he would never admit it aloud, in that moment Severus thought Harry Potter to be an absolute genius.


	3. Part Three

  

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part Three_

When Severus arrived in his classroom on a Monday in the middle of November after giving Hermione a very lingering farewell kiss, he was rather surprised to find Draco standing beside the door waiting for him.

"Everything all right?" Severus asked as he waved his wand to deactivate the wards he put up every evening.  Severus opened the door to his classroom and walked inside, assuming Draco would follow.

"Yes, of course," Draco said, walked in behind his godfather. "I'm here to observe you."

"Observe me?" Snape echoed as he turned around to look at Draco. "What do you mean?"

Draco waved a clipboard in the air before his godfather. "Observations for reviews, Severus. The Board of Governors is reviewing the even numbered employees this term. Or haven't you heard about it?"

Severus frowned. "I've heard about it. But why are you doing the observing? Doesn't Albus do it? Or, at the very least, someone who is actually _on_ the Board of Governors?"

Draco looked quite miffed. "For your information, Severus, I was appointed to the Board of Governors in August."

Severus made no effort to hide his surprise, and let his eyebrows rise. "Why on earth are you on the Board, Draco? What do you care about Hogwarts?"

"Well," Draco began, "I'll have you know that someday Ginny and I are going to have a child. And someday that child will attend Hogwarts, and I want to ensure that the Hogwarts little Draco jr. attends is the best possible Hogwarts available."

Severus stared at him for a few moments before he was able to vocalize his thoughts. "Good God, Draco. Could you be anymore of a twit?"

Draco's faced flushed immediately, but was prevented from spewing forth an angry tirade by the sudden influx of children. Severus was grateful for once that his students had come to class and watched as Draco strode quickly to the back of the room, situating himself atop an extra stool beside the students' supply cabinet.

Severus walked to the front of the room, turning to face the class when he stood beside his desk, and glared. "All of you will behave yourselves today, as we are lucky enough to be graced by the presence of a member of the Board of Governors," he said in his most menacing voice, ignoring the scratching sounds of Draco's quill as he immediately began his note taking. "And please try to take some care when you attempt to create today's assignment. You especially, Mr. Meyer," he said, turning his eyes on the curly haired boy whose brown eyes widened in fright. "We all know how well you do when given access to the more volatile ingredients. So, do please be careful."

He swept his gaze across the room once more, and was pleased to see that most of the children were studiously avoiding his gaze. "Instructions are on the board; ingredients are before you. Begin."

Usually, Severus would begin moving about the room when the students began their potions. Oftentimes he hovered in the area surrounding Jamie Meyer's table in order to avert any possible disaster. Instead, today Severus found he was drifting towards the corner where Draco sat writing and writing. Every comment Severus made, every movement he made, and every minute of the class seemed to be recorded. It was almost unnerving to think his teaching style was going to come under such close scrutiny.

Severus spent what felt like an eternity moving about the area of the room surrounding Draco's stool, half-watching his students as they prepared their potions and glancing over his shoulder at his godson frequently.  Eventually, the clock chimed, signalling the hour had come to an end. Severus. made his way back to his desk, and called for the potions to be turned in. The students were cleaning up their supplies and packing their bags when Draco slipped out of the classroom without evening bidding Severus a good day.

He tried not to think about how uneasy this made him.

-----

Ron Weasley and Javier Malfoy were living in sin in a flat not far from Hermione's. Severus decided to drop by and visit them one afternoon in November before heading over to Hermione's flat for the evening. Severus found that they wrapping Christmas presents, weeks in advance, when Javier opened the door to the flat and grinned up at him.

"Well, hello Severus," Javier said. "Won't you come in? Harry mentioned that you might be stopping by sometime. Of course, that was in October, so we gave up hope that you'd actually show."

Severus managed a tight grin as he stepped past Javier and into the flat. He could see Ron Weasley sitting amongst the half wrapped gifts on the floor beside their sofa, entertaining a puppy with a bit of ribbon.

"Look Ron!" Javier exclaimed as he lead Severus over to the couch. "We have a visitor!"

Ron looked up from the puppy, and Severus watched as his expression of joy turned to one of terror. "Professor Snape," he said softly, his unease obvious in his voice. "How nice to see you."

"And you," Severus said, as he sat down on the couch and tried to give Javier another small grin in response to his megawatt smiles.

"So!" Javier said as he sat in one of the easy chairs across from the couch. Ron seemed to remain paralyzed on the floor. "Harry mentioned something about marriages…"

"Erm, yes," Severus said. "Yes, well, Hermione and I have been dating for quite some time now-"

"Almost a year and a half," Ron interjected as his hand idly ran over the puppy's back. "She's ready for you to ask her to marry her, you know."

"Er," said Severus, "I know."

"So, how are you going to propose then?" Javier asked.

Severus frowned. "Well, that's why I am here. When I was asking Potter for advice, he pointed out that if I wanted good advice as to how to propose to a woman, I should ask a woman. Or, at the very least, ask someone very much akin to a woman."

He was surprised when Ron's back stiffened and Javier's ever-present grin vanished from his face. "I'm sorry," Severus said, "have I said something wrong?"

"No, not quite, Severus," said Javier. "Harry planted the seed, of course, and you just didn't think anything of it. But just because we're attracted to men doesn't mean we're any less of men. Do you know what I mean?"

Severus looked from Javier to Ron. In truth, Weasley looked quite hurt, and was focusing his attention on the dog. "You're absolutely right, Javier," Severus said. "I apologize, Ron."

Ron looked up at him quickly, and made no effort to hide his surprise at being addressed by his first name. "It's not you, Professor. It's Harry, is all. He can't accept me for who I am, and it's rough, you know. It's really rough when your best mate can't accept who you are." Ron paused to give Snape a small smile. "Hermione always told me she'd like it to be spontaneous. It didn't have to be elaborate. It didn't have to be extraordinary. She just wants the proposal to be sincere. She wouldn't ever want you to ask because you felt obligated, Professor. She'd want you to do it because you'd want nothing more than for her to be your wife."

"That's lovely!" Javier exclaimed as he began to make sniffling noises in his seat, and the puppy began tearing apart the wrapping paper with his teeth.

Severus gave Ron a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

-----

Draco was back on the first of December. He said nothing as Severus deactivated the wards to the classroom and opened the door. He merely shoved a bit a parchment towards him and waited as Severus took it from him and read it.

_'Professor Severus Snape, _

_It has come to our attention through the observations of Governor Draco Malfoy, perusing the records from past review periods, and a short interview with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, that your teaching style may be outdated and ineffective. Thus, we must request that you take a paid leave of two weeks, effective immediately, while a new Potions Professor is allowed the opportunity to teach your classes for a short trial period.  Once this trial period has been concluded, we will alert you regarding the status of your employment. _

_We thank you in advance for your cooperation and understanding._

_Sincerely,_

_&c.'_

Severus looked from the letter to Draco and back to the letter before finally deciding to rest stare, horrified, at Draco. "What is the meaning of this, Malfoy?  What the hell did you put in that report?" he demanded, ignoring the fact that he nearly choked on his words.

"Look, Severus," Draco began, holding his hand up, "you're bound to be a bit emotional at the moment, so why don't I escort you back to your rooms, fix you a drink, and we'll discuss this in a few hours when everyone's had a chance to calm down."

Severus heard an odd gargling noise issue forth from the back of his throat, but he could not vocalize his protest as Draco lead him gently away from the classroom, down the dungeon hall to the door to his chambers. He was, for reasons unexplainable, not surprised when Draco was able to deactivate the wards to his rooms and steer him inside without any trouble whatsoever. He allowed Draco to seat him on the couch and looked on as his godson set himself to the task of pouring his godfather a rather large brandy.

Severus watched as Draco placed the brandy into his hand, gave him a small, sad looking smile, and patted him twice on the shoulder. "'S'all right, Severus. Or it will be, anyway. Just let the new Governors sow their oats and before you know it, you'll be back in the saddle."

Severus, though horrified by the clichés his godson had emitted, simply stared as Draco gave him one last smile before turning and walking towards the door. He paused in the doorway, and Severus thought for a moment he might speak.  Instead, his godson merely shook his head and slipped out into the dungeon hallway, closing the door behind him with a very decisive snap.

Snape moved his eyes from the door to the glass of brandy in his hand before finally allowing his gaze to rest upon the fire that flickered merrily in the hearth. He willed himself not to scream.

-----

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said as she slammed the door to his rooms shut behind her. He turned his head slightly so that his eyes could rest on her. She threw off her muggle style coat as she crossed the room before practically flinging herself on top of both the sofa and him. He was surprised that the brandy did not spill.

"Darling," she said, as she pressed her lips against his temple, and he wondered just what it was she could possibly think of asking from him now, "oh, you must feel wretched. And you have every right to feel wretched! What they did to you is unforgivable! Teaching is your life, and to take it away from you is to take away _everything_."

Severus frowned. "When you put it like that, I sound rather pathetic."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, tossing her tangled, wavy mane over her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't mean to, Severus. You're not offended, are you?"

He continued to frown. "No."

She sighed. "Draco flooed me at work this afternoon. Listen, why don't you come and spend your time off with me in London? It will be fantastic for you. A change of pace and environment is just what you need."

"Yes, and seclusion in a place where I am least likely to murder someone. Though you forget, my darling Miss Granger, how easy it would be for me to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the Castle and murder the bastard who-"

"Severus!" Hermione interrupted, her voice sounding full of worry. "Darling, it's best that you stay calm. I don't want anyone, you especially, to become injured unnecessarily."

He gave a slight grumble in response, and Hermione smiled at him, patting his arm lightly before leaning over to kiss him. "Severus," she whispered against his mouth, "come have a nice little holiday in London with me. It will be wonderful. I promise."

He said nothing, merely silenced her with his kisses, and was happy when she responded enthusiastically. "Hermione," he whispered, not exactly pleased with the gruff quality of his voice, as she trailed kisses from his jawline to his throat, "you're the only good in my life."

She pulled away from him suddenly and peered up into his eyes. He watched her inspect him for a few seconds. Eventually, she seemed to find what she'd been looking for in his face, for she gave him a sad little smile and stood from the couch. "Would you like me to pack your usual day wear?  Or should we go casual and just stick with shirts and slacks?"

-----

Severus decided there was a very big difference between _knowing_ one was expendable and _feeling_ like he or she was expendable. For example, Severus had known quite well during the war that if he died, he would simply have been just another casualty. He would just have been one of the many war dead, one of the tally marks of Lost Order Members Albus probably kept in the back of his journal. This knowledge, however, was decidedly different from the emotion obtained when someone, like Potter or one of the more callous Weasleys, would make a casual remark about the risks he took when he did his spy work. "So what," they would sometimes say, "so what if he dies. It's just Snape."

And in those moments following the statement, Just Snape would feel quite awful. For it was a quite awful thing for one to feel that he or she did not matter, and that no one would care whether or not he or she perished while striving to save the Wizarding World from its impending doom.

Severus found that spending his days sitting in Hermione's rather small flat reminded him greatly of just how expendable he was. Despite the fact that he was not taking a very active role in it, the world was still turning, people were still going about their business, Potions classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry continued to be taught, and no one seemed to notice or care, really, that Severus Snape was trapped in his significant other's tiny flat with her large, obnoxious, ginger-colored cat. And Severus found that these thoughts were rather depressing.

Severus always amended his thoughts, though, when Hermione came home. _She_ seemed to care that he was stuck in her flat while time continued to pass and the world charged onward without him.

She arrived home from her job at St. Mungo's at approximately quarter past seven every evening. She always came bearing both bags of groceries and a list of complaints. The complaints mostly dealt with her laboratory assistants, all of whom Severus had taught and all of whom he had decided incompetent long ago. The groceries mostly consisted of frozen foods that Hermione would throw in the oven for a few moments before deciding that it took too long to actually bake things and using magic to finish cooking them.

"So," Hermione said as she handed him a plate of some sort of substance that he hoped was edible, "how was your day?"

He shrugged as he took the plate from her and shifted slightly so that she might sit down next to him on the couch. "Fine, I suppose," he said once she'd seated herself. "Mostly watched the floo, but no one contacted me."

Hermione patted his leg as she spooned a mouthful of the substance into her mouth. "They will, Severus," she said after she'd swallowed. "Don't you worry. They'll floo."

Severus sighed before taking a bit of the mystery substance, discovering that it tasted somewhat like chicken and peas. "How can you be so sure, Miss Granger?"

"Because, Professor, I just am. I'm certain that they will floo just as I am certain that the earth is round and that your love for me is true," she scooped another spoonful of the mush into her mouth. "There are some things you just know." She paused to swallow. "God, this is disgusting, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "I'm afraid it is, my dear."

"Hmm," said Hermione, pushing the food around on the plate with her spoon. "Well, why don't we go to Javier and Ron's? I'm sure they'll have made some lovely supper. They always do. And they can reassure you that you'll be flooed soon enough. Sound good?"

Severus smiled at her before leaning over to brush his mouth lightly against hers. "Sounds wonderful."

-----

Living with Hermione brought it to Severus's attention that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to marry her. It wasn't that he didn't love her, for he did very much indeed. It was just that he wasn't sure he'd love her for very much longer if they lived together all the time.

She talked incessantly. And it wasn't that this was news to him. He knew from the nights they spent together that talking was an area in which she was greatly skilled and that it was something she did constantly unless he was kissing her, she was eating, or she was sleeping. And sometimes, the woman even spoke in her sleep. Severus had, in his many years of bachelorhood, become well adjusted to the silence one experiences when he or she lives alone. He was therefore unsure whether or not his nerves would be able to take her constant prattling for a very long period of time.

Also, Hermione took hour long showers and spent another full hour in the bathroom styling her hair. It seemed that having finally discovered a way to tame her hair into a more manageable mass had been more detrimental to her ego than it had been helpful.  As Severus had discovered through living with her, Hermione could not even leave the house without applying exact amounts of at least six different hair styling products, brushing it a very specific number of strokes, and using her own variation of a drying charm on it . He was unsure if he would ever make it to his first Potions lesson on time if Hermione would be spending two full hours occupying the bathroom every morning.

And then there was the fact that Hermione was absolutely enamored with her little flat. He was positive he would have a very difficult time persuading her and that damned cat to pack up and move into the dungeons with him. Maybe he would be able to find a way to convince Albus that he would have to reside in Hogsmeade once he and Hermione had married. This, at least, might appeal more to Hermione, for even though she would still have to give up her flat, she would not be living in the dank, drafty castle dungeons. This would, of course, present a problem for Severus. He did not think it would be very easy to act as the Slytherin Head of House when he would be living a rather inconvenient distance from Slytherin House itself.

So, Severus decided to wait. He would hold off on proposing marriage to Hermione for a bit longer. It was already November, so perhaps it would be wisest to wait until the beginning of the next year. Maybe they could start the year anew with promises for the future. Or, maybe Severus would wait until February. Perhaps he could propose on Valentine's Day which, despite being rather clichéd, might render the holiday a bit more bearable.

He was in no real hurry to get married. He didn't think Hermione was in that much of a hurry, either. She was far too modern and progressive to simply rest on her laurels and drop hints to mutual friends about marriage in the hopes of his acting on them. If and when she really and truly wanted to get married, she'd probably just take charge of the situation propose to him herself.

At least, he was fairly certain that was what she'd do, and he supposed he would find out whether or not she would soon enough.

----

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and thanks very much to those of you who have reviewed! Next chapter (or so) will be up as soon as possible!_


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part Four_

On the thirteenth day of his exile, Severus left London and returned to his home. He apparated to Hogsmeade and stalked up the path from the village to the castle, scowling all the way. He entered Hogwarts just as the students began pouring out of the Great Hall from breakfast, and was very pleased to see the looks of terror on their faces when they caught sight of him. He quite enjoyed the way they cleared a path for him as he made his way through the halls and down to his dungeons.

When Severus turned the corner into the hallway that held his classroom, office, and chambers, he was not surprised to see Dumbledore standing beside his classroom's door, waiting for him. Severus was surprised, though, to note that the old man looked rather nervous.

"Good morning, Severus!" Albus said cheerfully, giving him an overly large grin. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

Severus glared at him. "I've never been more bored in my entire life, Albus. It was so bad that I almost missed the hordes of brats and the exploding cauldrons."

"Oh," said Albus as his eyes darted from one side to the other. "Well, erm. You see, Severus, I am afraid I may have some bad news."

"You _may_ have some bad news?" Severus growled. "Either you do or you don't, and I suggest you spit it out because I am in no mood for games today."

Severus was happy to note that Dumbledore looked suitably unnerved by this proclamation. "The Board of Governors has decided that they want to keep you under review for a bit longer. They also want to keep this new fellow on the staff temporarily. They have decided to let him teach your Tuesday and Thursday classes while you keep the rest of your classes. They believe they will come to a final decision as to who will take the position of Potions Professor by the end of term."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. This news was potentially both good and bad. His competitor, as it were, would be stuck with all of his first and second year Potions classes. A lack of experience would render his dealings with these classes disastrous. Severus remembered only too well how difficult it was in the beginning of his career to attempt to explain to young children the hows and whys of Potions making. Thus, his competitor could only fail. Which meant, of course, he'd have his job back completely in less than a month.

Unless, for some reason, he actually did _well_. Snape nearly shuddered at the thought.

-----

"So what's his name, then?" Hermione asked as she turned the page in one of the periodicals Pince had finally delivered to Severus.

"Lucilius." Severus replied from his end of the couch. He watched Hermione read as he slowly sipped his firewhiskey.

"Lucilius," Hermione repeated. "That is quite lovely. Certainly rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?"

Severus frowned. "Yes," he replied. "Much like 'Severus' does, I imagine."

"No, no," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Lucilius is much smoother than Severus."

He took a rather large sip from his glass. "Indeed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him. "No need to be jealous, Mr. Snape. Just because I think he has a nice name doesn't mean I am going to desert you to sleep with him."

"Mmm," he replied.

Hermione smiled and scooted closer to him on the couch. "Paranoia again, Professor?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his neck.

Severus sighed and placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the rough denim of her jeans. "Maybe, Miss Granger."

He felt her kiss his neck once more. "I'd never leave you, Severus," she whispered. "I never will."

And Severus suddenly knew that this was _it_. This was the moment when he was supposed to ask for her hand in marriage. He stood from his seat, walking a few paces toward the fireplace. He turned around to look at her, and saw that she was watching him from the couch.

"Hermione," he said. She looked at him expectantly, but he found he could say nothing more. He couldn't do it, not just yet. He wasn't quite ready to propose.

However, a knock on the door to his chambers saved him from having to say anything more. "Enter," Severus called in the direction of the door, tearing his eyes away from Hermione.

The door opened quickly, and Draco Malfoy stepped inside the room. Severus watched as his godson looked quickly from him to Hermione and back to him. "Severus," he said as he closed the door, "how are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm breathing, Draco."

"I came as soon as I heard you were told of the new arrangements," Draco said, and Severus noted that the man sounded worried. "You…you haven't done anything _rash_, have you?"

Severus frowned at his godson. "Like what, exactly?"

Draco gave an awkward chuckle and shrugged. "Oh, nothing in particular, Severus, Ginny had just mentioned to me that her mother had heard from Minerva that you nearly killed Dumbledore over something silly like a comment about Hermione spending the night. So, who knows what you might do in this situation, right?" Draco broke into another peal of laughter, but halted abruptly when no one else laughed with him. "Erm, anyway. Are you all right with the arrangement? I voted against allowing Tom to take on the first and second year classes, but I'm afraid I was out voted."

"Tom?" Hermione asked from her spot on the couch.

"Yes," said Draco. "Tom Lucilius. He's the man who the Board is considering giving Severus's position to."

"Tom," Severus said, giving Hermione a little grin. "My, how that just rolls off the tongue." He was quite pleased to see her smile back at him.

-----

Tom Lucilius was charming. Severus was not sure he was surprised at this, though. It seemed only logical that the man who was vying for his position would be his polar opposite. Tom Lucilius had blond hair that was just a few shades lighter than his lovely golden hued skin. He had bright blue eyes, a tinkling laugh that rivaled Dumbledore's, and a brilliant smile he shone on everyone.

Severus did not know if he was a very good teacher. He did know, however, that the students _liked_ Professor Lucilius and that the first and second years had actually taken to looking forward to attending Potions classes. At least, that was what he heard Sprout telling McGonagall over dinner his third evening back in the castle.

He had only spoken to Tom Lucilius once. And that was to demand what the hell the man thought he was doing when Severus happened upon him going through the personal stores of his office. Lucilius had blushed becomingly, offered his hand to Severus, introduced himself as the new Potions Professor, and inquired quite politely after Severus's identity.

"Severus Snape," he replied, taking Lucilius' hand in his own. "The old Potions Professor."

"Oh," said Lucilius, his smile faltering and his eyes betraying his wariness. "How nice to meet you, Severus. I suppose you might be curious as to why I'm in your office."

"Yes," Snape replied. "And going through my Potions stores."

"Erm," Lucilius said, momentarily losing some of his grace. "I needed some very particular ingredients for a Potion I plan on brewing with the second years and I am afraid that they weren't in the Student Cupboard. I thought I'd come find them here, you know, in the Potions Professors' stores. Being one of the Potions Professors myself, I was thought I was entitled to go through them."

Severus had leant against the doorjamb then, allowing his eyes to bear into Lucilius'. He waited until he saw the man gulp before he spoke. "Those thoughts are incorrect, Professor."

Lucilius gave a weak chuckle at this, but was prevented from responding by the flames of the fireplace suddenly turning green and Hermione stepping out of the hearth.

"Clean as always, Severus," she said as she inspected her black cocktail dress. "I really do love that about your fireplace," she added as she finally looked up, a smile adorning her face. The smile was quickly replaced by a look of surprise when she registered that Snape was not alone in his office. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? You did remember, darling, that we're having dinner with my parents?"

"Of course," Severus replied, doing his best not to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Hermione, this is Tom Lucilius."

"Ah," said Hermione, giving Lucilius a tight smile. "How nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lucilius replied, and Severus noted that the man seemed to have regained his sway, for he was once again flashing his brilliant smile in Hermione's direction, and Severus did not fail to notice the way his eyes trailed down her form. Not that he could truly blame him; that dress did wonders for her figure.

Hermione gave a small nod of acknowledgement before redirecting her attention to Severus. "Are you coming along now, darling? Please don't tell me you have some Potion experiment to work on with Mr. Lucilius-"

"_Professor_ Lucilius," the blond man interrupted. "It's Professor."

Hermione inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement before turning her attention once again to Severus. "As I was saying, I really hope I didn't wrestle myself into this tiny little dress if you planned on spending the night with Mr. Lucilius here."

Severus smiled at her, enjoying the choking sounds that came from their companion. "I'll be along presently, my dear. I just have to rework the wards. Apparently they aren't strong enough to keep out unwanted visitors."

"Ah," said Hermione. "Well, I'd be glad to wait for you."

"Thank you," Severus replied before turning his attention back to Lucilius. "It was nice meeting you, Professor," he said to the stunned looking man. "But I'm afraid I must ask you to leave my offices immediately."

Severus watched as Lucilius's jaw dropped and he made a sound very reminiscent of the giant squid's mating call. "But I am the Potions Professor! These are the Potions Professor's offices!"

Severus frowned. The man was truly trying his nerves. "No, you are _a_ Potions Professor. I am _the_ Potions Master of this school, and these offices and these stores are mine. So, I will ask you once more to leave before I am forced to assist you."

"Severus," Hermione said from her spot beside the fireplace. He disliked the warning in her tone.

"Honestly, Miss Granger," Severus said, turning his gaze on her. "You act as though I'd kill him."

She raised an eyebrow in response, and Severus supposed Lucilius saw this for he squeaked rather loudly.

"Listen!" he said, his voice a good bit higher than it normally was. "Snape! I will not be intimidated in this manner! I am an educated man who knows plenty about the art of Potions making, and make no mistake, I will have your job by the year's end!" And with that, the man turned and flounced out of the room.

Hermione snorted gently once he'd gone. "An exit worthy of the Potions Master himself."

Severus turned to glare at her, and she smiled back impishly.

-----

Severus did not mind dining with the Grangers. They didn't really say all that much to him, apart from inquiring after his health and one or two polite questions about his classes. Severus spent most of his time on such evenings focusing on consuming his food and wine while Hermione and Mrs. Granger prattled on and on for hours.

Occasionally, one or both of the women would direct a question at Mr. Granger who would usually respond with a delicate grunt. Severus, having spent a good few evenings in their company, had reached the point at which he could easily understand and translate Mr. Granger's grunts. There were three: the brusque, loud affirmative, the low, softer, and longer grunt of disapproval, and his gentle grunt of indifference.

Severus was chewing on a forkful of peas when he tuned into the conversation long enough to hear Hermione ask her father something about wedding preferences.

"Weddings!" both he and Mr. Granger exclaimed simultaneously. Severus was glad to know he was not the only one severely taken aback by this question.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking only at her father and ignoring Severus's outburst. "I was wondering if you had any particularly strong feelings about my having a Muggle or Wizard style wedding."

Severus gaped at her and could see her father doing the same from the corner of his eye. Mrs. Granger seemed quite content to stare down at her plate and smile at it. Hermione, however, was giving her father that look of curious innocence. In the years Severus had known her, she had perfected this look and had used it to her advantage in numerous situations.

Mr. Granger just stared at her in response. Hermione grinned at him before turning her attention to her mother. "What about you, Mum? Any preferences?"

"Oh," she said, "I will be fine with whatever you and Severus decide upon."

Severus heard an indignant sputtering noise issue forth from his mouth.

"Yes, darling?" Hermione said, turning to look at him. "Did you have something to add?"

Severus opened and closed his mouth four times before the word finally formed itself. "Marriage?"

"Mmm," Hermione said as she raised her wine glass to her lips, smirking at him. "Indeed," she added after she'd taken a sip. Immediately, she turned her attention to her mother. "So, how is old Mr. Thomas doing? We didn't see him in his garden when we arrived. Has there even been much activity next door since Mrs. Thomas passed?"

-----

Ron handed Severus the bottle of firewhiskey. "It's just how she is, Severus. It's nothing personal. It's just war."

Severus shook his head as he took a sip straight from the bottle. "But in front of her parents! She's made it practically obligatory, hasn't she?"

Javier had the gall to snicker, and Severus glowered at him in response. "Oh come on, cousin. It could be worse, couldn't it?"

"No," said Draco from his corner chair. "No, it couldn't. She's made her intentions known which means she has expectations. Expectations that Severus will have to live up to now."

Severus shuddered and took another, larger sip from the bottle. "Goodness," he said once he'd swallowed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Well," said Potter, "I don't envy you, mate."

Severus tried to ignore the fact that Harry Potter had just called him 'mate' as he put back more whiskey. "Indeed."

"All you need is a plan of attack, Severus," Ron said. "A strategy."

"Strategy," he echoed, nodding slowly.

"And we'll help you!" Javier exclaimed, grinning jovially at him.

Severus was far too busy giving him a grateful look to notice the rest of his companions glaring at Javier with a fervor and disgust that would have impressed even him.

----

_Note: Thanks for reading!_


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part Five_

There was no dancing around the matter: Ginny Malfoy had nice breasts. Severus had first noticed this on the day of her wedding when she'd worn a virginal white wedding gown that displayed enough cleavage to ensure the people sitting at the back during the ceremony would not miss out. And he noticed, once again, how lovely her chest was as she leant forward before him in her low cut blouse to inspect his eyebrows.

"Well," she said, as Javier stood beside her and Draco sat a few feet away on a loveseat. "Take down that they could do with a bit of shaping, Javier. Nothing too womanly, but they could certainly be a bit cleaner."

"Now," said Ginny as she straightened up and took a step closer to him before tangling her hands in his hair. Severus decided this was turning out to be one of the more pleasant inspections of his appearance he'd ever undergone. Not that his appearance had been inspected that many times before, but it _had_ happened. "About this hair, Severus…"

"Yes?" he replied, forcing his gaze to move from her chest to meet her eyes. Goodness, was the girl actually _massaging_ his scalp? Not that he minded it very much but Draco was right bloody there. And even Javier was around, but he supposed that he was the type who wouldn't mind watching.

She ceased her movements and smiled down at him. "Something must be done. Something along the lines of a very strong shampoo, one that will leech the moisture from your hair."

"Leech?" Severus echoed.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "If you hadn't noticed, you have a slight excess of it, sir."

"Slight?" Javier said with a snort. Severus glowered at him, and the man had the good grace to look at least slightly abashed.

"And, this hair needs a trim," Ginny said, ignoring Javier's outburst. "Write that down, Javier. Just a slight one, Severus, no need to look so petrified. You have some split ends, and Hermione was never really attracted to men whose hair rivaled my father-in-law's in length."

"May he rest in peace," Draco spouted from his spot of the couch.

"Amen," Ginny said in a distracted tone as she took a step back. "Now. The robes."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he glowered up at her. "No, Miss Weasley. There will be no adjustments made on my robes."

"Severus," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "There will most certainly be an adjustment. We're going to purchase something that makes you like less of a priest and like more of a bachelor."

Severus sputtered. "A _priest_?!"

"Yes, you know," Javier said brightly, "a Muggle religious official."

He glared at the young man. "Yes, thank you, Javier. I know exactly what they are and I do _not_ dress like one."

"Of course you don't," said Ginny as she took another step backwards to look him over. "Navy, Javier. Maybe a nice dark green set, too."

"Oh! And let's get him a nice suit to wear for Christmas," Javier said as he scribbled down notes on his paper. "A nice, simple black one would look incredible on Severus. And Muggle suits are just so _hot_ right now."

"I do not want to be hot," Severus said, loudly, "not right now. Not ever." They made no indication of having heard him. "Miss Weasley? Javier? Do either of you care what I think about this?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Not particularly, no. We aren't doing this for you, Severus, though you will probably find you'll benefit in the long run. This is all for Hermione; it's her opinion that we're really trying to consider."

"I am not a doll that can be dressed and altered to suit Miss Granger's whims and fancies," Severus grumbled. "The damned girl likes me for who I am and likes me as I am. That's how I ended up in this predicament to begin with."

Draco snorted. "My, you _are_ a stupid bastard."

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't be rude to your godfather."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I would have thought that you'd been smarter than that, Severus. It's how they reel you in, you know. Telling you that you're perfect just the way you are and that they love you for you. And then, after a month or so into the marriage, they start with their suggestions. They start pointing out that meals would be so much more pleasant if you chewed your salad three more times before swallowing, that sex would be simply marvelous if you could stop cursing during it, and that your expenses could be cut in half if you simply bought three silk shirts instead of six, even though you _need_ all six of the damn shirts."

Ginny glanced over her shoulder quickly at her husband before turning her attention back to Severus. "Unmoved, sir. I am very much unmoved." She reached out to brush something from Severus's shoulder. "Anyway, you didn't need the six silk shirts. Especially since you had three to begin with."

Severus could easily see how terribly miffed Draco was. "Well, I _need_ nine shirts, Ginny! What do you know about my laundry?!"

Sighing, she turned around completely to face her husband. "I know, Draco Malfoy, that your house elves do your wash every other day and that you always have a silk shirt clean and at the ready. Which leads me to believe that, in reality, you only need two silk shirts. Not six, not nine, but two."

"Well!" exclaimed Draco. "Well!"

"Well, let's focus, shall we?" Javier interjected. "Now, about Severus."

"Yes," said Ginny. "Floo André, Javier, and we'll all apparate to London in time for Severus's appointment. Oh, and see if you can't schedule a private session with Madam Malkin, while you're at it."

"Oh, Madam Malkin?" Javier echoed as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Peterson, Peterson, and Jones' is really _the_ men's clothing store nowadays."

"I still shop at Madam Malkin's," Draco groused.

"Excellent," Ginny said, seeming to ignore her husband. "Schedule him a private session with them, then."

"Certainly!" exclaimed Javier. "With André in half an hour's time, perhaps?"

"Perfect," Ginny replied, nodding her head.

"Half an hour?" Severus echoed. "We're doing all this today?"

"Yes, Severus. We are. And," Ginny said as she glanced down at her watch, "considering we only have a few hours to get everything done, we'd best get started straight away!"

-----

A man called André was dressed like a Muggle, running his hands through Severus's hair, and making goofy faces at him in the large mirror that stood before them. Severus could not decide which specific aspect of the situation was the most disturbing. Thus, he decided to endeavor to focus on the horror of the experience as a whole.

"So," André began, "do we want to do something hip and fashionable? Or will we be keeping this horridly outdated pureblood 'do?"

"Where on earth do you come from?" Severus asked, frowning at the hairdresser in the mirror.

"Alabama," André said wistfully, managing to make it sound almost exotic. He smiled prettily, eliciting a brilliant grin from Javier, who sat on Severus's right, in response. "But enough about me! More about you, Cerberus!"

"Oh, er," Javier said, looking quickly from André's grinning face to Severus's glowering one, "it's _Severus_, André. Sev-er-us."

André nodded, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh, right. Right, of course. So, what's the plan, boys?"

"Well," said Javier, still watching Severus closely. "Just a trim, really. Severus likes his hair long, but his girlfriend thinks it's getting to be a bit out of hand."

"Excellent!" André exclaimed. "I know just the thing!"

Severus sat perfectly still as André turned the chair in which he was seated quickly around so that he faced the hairdresser. Severus watched as André lifted his wand, muttered something softly before finally tapping it on his head three times. Severus heard the distant sound of his hair falling to the floor.

But something wasn't quite right. Instead of the slight lightening of weight on his head that usually came when his hair was trimmed by this method, Severus felt there was a dramatic reduction.

"All right," André said as he spun the chair back around so that Severus could look into the mirror.

And when he did, he nearly screamed. Instead, he chose to calmly run a hand over his now smooth head before turning his most frightening glare on his very pleased looking hairdresser. "Where. Is. My. Hair."

"Patience, patience," André clucked. "Now," he said placing his wand on top of Severus's head, "tell me when to stop, Javier."

Severus watched as, with two taps of the wand and another utterance, his hair began to grow back onto his head. It grew and grew until it rested just past his chin and Javier yelled for André to stop.

"Yes," said André, nodding once he pulled his wand away. "That is a flattering length. Now just a few more charms and you'll be done!"

Severus waited patiently as André waved his wand over his head a few times, muttering different charms he could barely discern. When he was done, Severus saw that his hair did look a great deal less lank and greasy, and maybe even looked rather nice.

"Perfect!" Javier and André exclaimed simultaneously.

"Now," said André as he took two bottles from the counter before them and pushed them into Severus's hands. "Use the green bottle four nights a week and the blue bottle every other night to keep your hair oil free."

Severus thanked the man as he paid him and within seconds he was being ushered by Javier out of the building and into the street.

"On to Peterson, Peterson, and Jones!" he exclaimed as he dragged Severus by the arm down the street.

-----

Standing on the step stool while little, old Mr. John Peterson took his measurements and young Mr. James Peterson and Mr. Jones held up bits of fabric and discussed them with Javier and Ginny, Severus was afforded the perfect opportunity to stare into the mirror and inspect his new hair.

It certainly hadn't been this short in a very long time. In fact, he'd kept his hair long enough to rest on his shoulders since his seventh year at Hogwarts. He turned his head slightly to look at the hair from a different angle. It wasn't a bad length, and one of the charms Andre had used apparently had given his hair some body by cutting what appeared to be layers. Severus knew what layers were because every time a stylist cut them in Hermione's hair she'd rant and rave for days.

"Oh goodness!" a feminine voice squeaked from somewhere just beyond the doorway that lead to the back room, interrupting Severus's thoughts. "Oh goodness! Sir! What an honor it is to have you in our establishment! Would you liked to be fitted for some new robes, sir? Perhaps you'd like to meet the proprietors? Just come this way, sir. Come this way!"

Severus and the other people in the room all turned their attention to the door as the stout little clerk scurried into the room. "Mr. John!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. "We have another customer!" She stepped aside with a flourish as if presenting something spectacular, and into the room strode a very smug-looking Potter.

Mr. John looked up slowly from where he was measuring Severus's inseam, and Severus was very pleased to see that he, at least, looked very unimpressed by the sudden appearance of the Savior of the Wizarding World. He grunted once to acknowledge Potter's presence before turning back to his work.

Mr. James and Mr. Jones were not quite as unenthusiastic. "Mr. Potter!" they exclaimed simultaneously. "What can we do for you, sir?" Mr. James continued, his excitement, in Severus's opinion, quite excessive.

"Oh," said Potter, grinning at the man, "I've just come to see how Professor Snape was getting along and to visit with my friends."

"Oh," said Mr. James, his disappointment obvious in both his expression and his voice. "Oh, I see."

"Yes," said Potter, as he turned his attention to where Severus stood being measured. "I like the hair, Snape. You look a great deal less greasy."

"But still a git!" Javier said in a sing-song voice, and merely grinned impertinently at Severus when he turned a death glower on the young man.

"Of course," said Mr. James distractedly, continuing to look rather put out at the loss of Potter as a customer, "Are you quite done yet, father?"

Mr. John grunted and stepped away from Severus, handing his son the piece of parchment on which Severus's measurements had been recorded. "Fantastic," said Mr. James, as he took the paper from his father and looked down at it. "Well, Jones and I will go make these clothes for you. We'll be just a minute."

The group watched as Jones and James flounced out of the back room, discussing their work. Severus heard Mr. John give a great sigh before beginning to amble slowly towards the door.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, Mr. Peterson," Severus called after him. "I appreciate it."

The tiny old man lifted one hand in response, giving another grunt, but not bothering to look at Severus as he continued his trek to the doorway and through it to the front of the store.

Turning back to his companions, Severus smiled a little. "I like him."

Javier seated himself in one of the room's chairs, and Potter and Ginny took the seats beside Javier's. Leaning back in his seat, Javier grinned up at Severus and said, "You would."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he gazed, but said nothing. It was then that Potter began to chuckle, causing Snape to raise his other eyebrow in response. "Something amusing you, Potter?"

"Well," he said, "I was just thinking that clothes truly _don't_ make the man."

"Oh come on, Harry!" Javier exclaimed. "Snape is looking fabulous and he is going to be fabulous and when he proposes it will all be fabulous!"

"Right," said Potter, "fabulous. But no matter how fabulous he is, he'll still be Snape."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Ginny said smiling at Severus who made no effort to hide the menacing scowl he directed towards Potter.

Potter merely shrugged, but was prevented from vocalizing a response by the return of Messrs. James Peterson and Jones who came bearing navy robes, green robes, and one very sharp looking black Muggle suit.

-----

Severus wore the Muggle suit to tea the following afternoon. He had prepared himself for various reactions to his change in dress, but he certainly had not expected Minerva to _laugh_ at him.

"What?" Severus said after three minutes of listening to Minerva cackle. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head and wiping at the tears in her eyes. "Oh, nothing, Severus. It's just you look so much like a Muggle!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"And it suits you!" Minerva replied, giggling. "The pun was unintended, of course. But you do look quite dashing, Severus. I think Hermione will be quite pleased with the change."

Severus couldn't help but glow a little at this. "Do you really think so?"

Minerva peered over the top of her glasses at him. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "You wouldn't."

"Well then," said Minerva, "there you are." She paused to top off his tea cup and offer him another biscuit. "So when do you plan on actually proposing? This evening?"

"Oh," Severus said, "erm, I was considering asking around Valentine's day."

Minerva raised her eyes to meet his and blinked twice. "Pardon?"

"Er," said Severus, suddenly very interested in his tea. "Valentine's day."

"February? You plan on proposing in February?" Minerva replied, sounding almost outraged.

Severus shrugged and kept his eyes on his beverage. "I thought it would be nice with the holiday and all that."

Minerva made a bewildered sounding noise. "You _detest_ Valentine's day!"

He shrugged again and still did not dare to look at her. "I thought it might make it a bit more palatable."

"No," said Minerva. "It will not."

Severus sighed and finally lifted his head so that he could look her in the eye. "Then what, my dear Professor McGonagall, do you suggest I do?"

Minerva glanced at her watch. "Christmas is in three days. After you have Christmas dinner, you will propose to Hermione. There should be plenty of champagne around so it shouldn't be that difficult to fill up a flute and drop her engagement ring into it."

Severus frowned. "What if she chokes on it? I would never forgive myself."

Minerva tsked loudly and rolled her eyes. "Then I suppose you'd best come up with something, Severus, because I've officially given you a deadline."

Severus sighed and finished off his tea, realizing once he'd swallowed that he still needed to purchase a ring.

----

_Note: Yes, that was a blatant rip off of a joke from the film_ Zoolander_. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**Of Love and Livelihood**

_Part Six_

"Well," said Draco as he brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth, slurped it carefully, and swallowed before continuing. "What about your mother's rings? Certainly you have something lovely that could be refit for Hermione's use."

Severus scowled at his godson. "Don't be ridiculous. My mother was buried in all of her finest jewelry. She said she'd rather the worms have her diamonds than a son who'd peddle them for Potions ingredients."

"Ah," said Draco as he slurped more soup into his mouth. "So you don't have any family heirlooms that could be made into a ring? No jewels? Pearls? Nothing?"

Severus sighed. "Draco, I am fully aware of the pureblood tradition, and yes, it pains me to have to break tradition, but given the circumstances, I'm sure my future _mudblood_ wife would not mind that I have to buy her a new ring."

Ginny flinched at his words. "Severus is right, Draco," she interjected. "Hermione won't mind if he doesn't follow pureblood traditions precisely. In fact, she'll probably be happy to see him deviate."

"Fine, fine," Draco sighed. "But don't blame me if you suddenly become ostracized by all of society."

Severus snorted. "That, my good boy, occurred years and years ago, through no fault of your own."

"Hmph," Draco replied, focusing his attention on his soup.

"Would you like me to accompany you when you shop for a ring, Severus?" Ginny asked as she idly pushed her spoon around in her bowl.

"That would be nice, Miss Weasley," Severus replied. "Thank you."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Minerva wants to come along, too. I hope that's all right."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it will be lovely, Miss Weasley. Just lovely."

-----

It was official: Minerva McGonagall was the most horrible, wretched, and terrible woman Severus had ever met. For not only had Minerva insisted that she go along with he and Ginny as they searched for Hermione's ring, she had also insisted upon bringing Professor Tom Lucilius along with them. She'd gone on and on about Christmas and goodwill towards fellow man and all sort of rot to justify this action, but Severus knew was just total, absolute shit.

And as he stood between Lucilius and Minerva as Ginny critically observed the diamond on a ring the shop's proprietor has pulled forth from the case, Severus wondered whether or not he could level the place with just one spell.

"This _could_ do," Ginny said as she set the ring back on what Severus had come to view as its little velvet bed, "but we'd do much better with something a bit larger, don't you think Minerva?"

"Oh yes, of course," Minerva said, nodding sagely. "Hermione will want to show off her engagement ring."

"Too true!" Lucilius interjected. "Too true."

"Well, who wouldn't?" the shop owner asked.

Severus sighed, running a hand over his face. It was high time he made a decision about the rings. The sooner it was purchased, the sooner they could leave, and the sooner the trauma would be completely over. He took a step forward so that he could have a better look at the contents of the case. He scanned the case quickly before lifting his hand and pointing to one of the rings. "That one," he said. "It's pretty enough, isn't it?"

"Oh yes!" the shopkeeper exclaimed.

"That _is_ nice," Ginny Malfoy said as she bent over the glass case to look at the ring and nodded her head with a look of approval on her face.

"Hermione will love it, Severus," Minerva added after she too had looked at the ring.

"She will indeed," Tom Lucilius interjected as he stepped forward to better observe the ring, though he did not seem to notice the hateful glower Snape cast his way.

Turning his attention back to the shop owner, Severus nodded once, reaching into his robes' pocket for his money. "I'll take it, then."

-----

Christmas at Hogwarts was business as usual. Severus was awoken at an obscene hour by a first year Slytherin whose parents had gone on holiday in America and who was looking for a replacement adult to share the joy of Christmas with. Resigned to his fate, Severus had not murdered the child for disturbing his slumber, but had risen from bed and returned with the child to the Slytherin common room where he spent a few hours watching the children who had stayed at the school open their gifts and drinking as much coffee as he could get his hands on.

At a little past eleven, Severus returned to his own rooms and readied himself for the day. He showered, washing his hair as instructed by André, shaved, and brushed his teeth. He dressed himself in his new Muggle suit, sprayed on a dash of the expensive cologne Javier had leant him, and styled his hair in a manner Ginny had suggested and shown him.

And when Severus was done getting ready, he stopped to look into his full length mirror and inspect himself. What he saw, he decided, was not half bad. He was still not a dashingly handsome man, but he probably looked better than he ever had before. He looked nice, at the very least, and probably looked marriageable. And in his honest opinion, he was certain that was all he probably _had_ to look.

Giving his reflection one last reassuring nod, he left his rooms and went to his offices. Once there, he took the engagement ring in its little navy blue velvet box from his desk drawer and dropped it in his pocket. Severus took a seat behind his desk and ran over the plan once again.

He would meet Hermione in the Great Hall just before dinner. He and she would dine with Minerva, Albus, and the rest of the staff and students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday. After they ate, he would ask Hermione to take a stroll out to the lake with him to assist in their digestion of the meal, to get some fresh air, and whatever other reasons he could come up with to get her out there.

Once there, he would do his best to take advantage of the stars and the beauty of the lake at night. He would compliment her, maybe mentioning how the moonlight highlighted her features or something. Then, he would propose.

And Hermione would say yes. At least, she'd say yes if she knew what was good for her. He hadn't gone to all these lengths --changing his hair, his manner of dress, and planning an elaborate proposal-- for nothing. She had better appreciate the efforts he had gone to, even if the damned girl hadn't even commented on his hair yet.

Severus took a deep breath and shook his head in an effort to clear his mind. It would not do to get worked up over the lack of attention his future wife was paying him at the moment, nor would it be helpful to worry that she might not accept his offer of marriage.

He sat back in his chair and tried to relax. All he had to do now was to wait for Christmas dinner. Which meant he just had to sit in his office and preoccupy himself for, oh, approximately five hours.

The anticipation would probably kill him.

-----

Severus found Hermione standing alone near the entrance way to the Great Hall. She wore the same little black dress that she had the last time they had dined with her parents, her hair was tied back elegantly, and she looked lovely. Severus found his resolve to have her hand renewed when he first saw her, and knew with absolute certainty that marrying Hermione Granger was something he definitely wanted to do.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger," he said when he reached her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek gently.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," she replied, grasping his free hand with her own and squeezing it gently. "You look fantastic in that suit."

Severus took his hand from her shoulder and ran it over his lapel self-consciously. "Do you really think so? It was Javier's idea."

"Then Javier is a genius," she said as she stepped closer to him. "And I've been meaning to ask, who had the inspired brilliance to cut your hair in that fashion?"

"A mad man," Severus replied, "called André."

"It's lovely," Hermione said, taking even another step closer. "You're lovely, actually."

Severus raised an eyebrow as Hermione stood on tip toe to plant a kiss firmly against his lips. "My, Miss Granger," Severus said when she'd pulled away. "You certainly know how to compliment a man."

She laughed. "That's what they all say. Now come on," she said, tugging on his hand and leading him closer towards the doorway, "the sooner we get this started, the sooner it will be over."

He smiled at her quickly, and followed her into the hall.

-----

"I've said it once," Minerva hissed from her seat beside him, "and I will say it again, Severus Snape. There will be no hexing of the headmaster!"

Snape turned his glare on her. "Didn't you hear what the bastard said? Didn't you see those looks? Those twinkling, self satisfied, gloating looks!"

Minerva sighed. "Severus, he's just so excited that he's figured out when you planned on proposing. And you know how he is when he gets excited! You know he can't keep a secret for the life of him."

He frowned. "Do you think Hermione suspects anything?"

"Of course she does!" Minerva scoffed. "Have you actually met the woman to whom you plan on proposing? I hear that she's a fairly clever girl."

"Listen!" Snape exclaimed, the volume of his voice gathering the attention of some of his fellow diners. He glowered at those who'd looked, and they quickly turned their gaze back to their plates or dinner partners. "Listen," he continued more quietly, "I do _not_ need that sarcasm at the moment-"

Minerva snorted.

"I am serious, McGonagall!" Severus hissed. "This is very distressing! What if my plan has been ruined? What if Hermione knows what's going to happen!?"

"Severus," she sighed, "it's quite likely that Hermione knows exactly what you have planned. First of all, you've dressed up for the occasion. She knows quite well that you never get dressed up for anything unless someone forces you to do so. Accordingly, you _look_ quite suspicious. Anyway, when have you known Javier or Ginny Malfoy to keep a secret for more than two weeks?"

"Well," Snape grumbled, "Ginny kept that Tom-Riddle-in-her-head situation quiet for quite some time."

"Severus," Minerva said, her tone warning. "Hermione is not an idiot. Yes, she's probably figured your plan out, but that doesn't mean she won't be any less appreciative of your effort."

Severus sighed and looked down the table to where Hermione sat, listening to Tom Lucilius and looking terribly bored. "I sincerely hope you're right."

-----

The rest of the dinner passed rather uneventfully. Severus nearly hexed Dumbledore when the old man insisted that he help Severus with the hat he'd pulled out of his cracker. The hateful glare he'd thrown at the headmaster had luckily been enough to dissuade him.

But beyond that, nothing much happened until halfway through dessert when a large Malfoy owl swooped down from the ceiling, dropping a letter into Severus's pudding.

"My!" Albus exclaimed from his end of the table. "Why ever would someone send you a letter at this time of day? And on Christmas?!"

Snape scowled at the old man in response and quickly tore open the envelope that had been dropped in his plate. He took the parchment out, unfolded it, and scanned it quickly. When he'd gotten the gist of what the letter said, Severus Snape did something he rarely did before his co-workers: he smiled.

"What's it say, Severus?" Minerva asked, poking his arm impatiently.

Severus smirked at her. "Though it is hardly any of your business, Minerva, it says that the Board of Governors has decided that I will retain my position here at Hogwarts and will again be the school's sole Potions professor at the start of next term."

"Oh!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "How nice."

Severus looked down the table to where Hermione sat. He was pleased to see her grinning at him, her expression proud, but disconcertingly enough, he realized that he felt _bad_ for Lucilius when he saw the look of utter disappointment cross his features.

Severus watched as Lucilius pushed his chair away from the table and stood up abruptly. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster," he said quietly and turned away from the table, hurrying out of the hall.

When he had gone, Severus suddenly noticed that the entire table had gone silent and that everyone was looking expectantly at either him or the headmaster. Severus glanced quickly at Hermione and saw that she had assumed her worried expression, and a pang of uneasiness gripped his stomach. What on earth was he supposed to do in this sort of situation? Pat Lucilius on the shoulder and wish him luck?

He cleared his throat and directed his attention to Dumbledore. "I, erm, can speak to him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it would be kind of you to seek Tom out in the morning, Severus."

Severus nodded in response. He and the rest of his dinner companions redirected their attentions to their dessert and the conversations they'd been holding prior to the owl's arrival. When dessert had been finished and his dining companions had been bid a good evening, Severus left the Great Hall with Hermione at his side and prepared to enact his plan.

"Hermione," he said softly, taking her hand as they strolled through the hallways. "Would you care to accompany me for a stroll by the lake?"

She looked up at him, lifting one eyebrow and barely concealing the smile he saw forming on her face. "All right," she said, tugging on his hand to direct him to walk closer beside her, "but we have to go back to your rooms first. I'll need to get my cloak; I had Dobby put it down there. Oh and I really need to use the toilet. That champagne went straight through me."

"Fine," Severus replied. "To the dungeons, then."

-----

"Hermione," Severus called from his couch, "You have been in the loo for precisely half of an hour. I have no idea what you're doing in there, but I'd appreciate it if you could make an effort to speed up the process."

"Patience, my darling," she replied as finally strolled back into his sitting room, "is a virtue. Try to remember that."

He rolled his eyes as he stood from his seat. "I will if _you _try to remember that I am merely mortal, Miss Granger, and I have only so much patience."

"So little, you mean," she amended, pulling her cloak on over her dress. "Well, let's go then," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

They had taken nearly three full steps when a voice called out, "Wait!" from behind them.

Severus frowned as he recognized the voice and turned around to face his fireplace. "What is it, Minerva?"

McGonagall gave him a very tight smile. "So pleasant, Severus. The headmaster would like to see the both of you in his offices now."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why?"

"Patience, Severus," Minerva scolded. "Come through now."

Severus released an exasperated sigh as he let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the fireplace. He heard her follow him over to the hearth and through it into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Severus and Hermione entered the room. Severus quickly saw the office was full of all of the members of the staff who had remained for the holiday with one noticeable exception.

"Where is Lucilius?" Severus asked immediately.

Dumbledore smiled at him in response. "Well done, Severus! You've figured out why I've called you all here."

Flitwick sighed loudly. "If we're throwing a party, Albus, I'm bringing the utensils. After the rude criticisms my quiche received last time, I refuse to ever cook for you people again."

The headmaster raised his hand. "No need to worry, Professor. There will not be a party of that sort for Tom."

Severus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "What sort of party will there be, Headmaster?" she asked and Severus could easily hear the suspicious weariness in her tone.

"A search party!" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking at his employees with the same expression of joy he might have used had he just informed them he'd be doubling their Christmas bonuses.

"It seems," he continued, "that poor Tom was terribly distressed by the news that he would not be employed here at the start of term. He went for a walk around the grounds to collect his thoughts, but the poor fellow has wandered into the Forbidden Forest. I thought it would be good of us to find him since he is unfamiliar with the place and could end up dead rather quickly," he finished, punctuating his sentence with a small chuckle.

"Well!" he said, clapping his hands together once. "Get to it! All of you! Off to the Forest!"

-----

"_Lumos_," Severus said, holding his wand out before he and Hermione as they passed into the forest. "This is not how I'd planned on spending this evening."

He saw Hermione shrug from the corner of his eye. "Well, I'm sorry your plans were ruined, Severus. I'm sure Lucilius is sorry as well. I'm sure the world is sorry."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look at her. "What are you on about now?"

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Tom has gone missing! He is so upset that he strolled into a dangerous situation in an emotional state that has made him very vulnerable. He might _die_, Severus, and all you're concerned with is your ruined evening."

"Well," he replied, frowning, "if you had known what my plans were, you too might be upset."

Hermione sighed, lifting her hands in an expression of defeat. "Severus Snape, you are impossible."

He smirked. "Thank you, darling."

"Let's turn off the path here," Hermione said, pulling on his arm and leading him into the dense growth of the forest.

She said nothing more as they walked along, and Severus was far to busy concentrating on not tripping to be bothered with something as trivial as speaking. After stumbling for a fifth time in what he was fairly certain had been approximately ten minutes, Severus silently cursed Tom Lucilius for ruining his plan.

It had been so perfect. Hermione was going to have been so pleased. If only Draco had waited to send that damned owl; if only it had been he who had been fired and not Lucilius. Oh, Hermione would have been quick to agree to marry him then. Her pity and eagerness to make him feel better would have had the 'yes' tumbling out of her mouth as quickly as possible.

"Damn!" Severus said as he stumbled for a sixth time.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked at his side.

"The problem, Miss Granger," he hissed, turning his head so that he could look at her. "Is that you have led us onto the one route that contains enough underbrush to kill even the most graceful and keen eyed person on earth! And in the dead of night, as well! Brilliant job, Miss Granger. Really bloody magni-"

And Severus found himself suddenly interrupted by something very large and very hard hitting him forcefully in the chest, and sending him flying backwards to fall on his back onto the cold, damp, prickly, underbrush covered ground.

"Oh," Severus groaned, closing his eyes and trying not to move a muscle. "Magnificent."

"Severus!" Hermione shrieked from somewhere above his head. "Open your eyes, damn you! Open your eyes!"

Severus looked up at her and easily saw how distressed she was.

"Oh God, Severus," Hermione squeaked shrilly as she kneeled down beside him. "Are you paralyzed? Have you broken your back? That branch was huge! I should have seen it! Oh, God, if you're hurt terribly, I'll never forgive myself!"

There he was, lying flat on his back on the ground. His lower back and head were killing him, he was cold, he was wet, and he wanted nothing more than to take Hermione in his arms and hold her forever.

It was time. Severus was ready.

"Hermione," he said, reaching inside his robes and into his trouser pocket. He pulled the ring box out from his pockets and from within his robes, and held it up to her. "Will you marry me?"

She gawked at him for a moment before hitting his shoulder lightly. "Your back could be broken and all you can think about is _this_? This?"

Severus shrugged and grimaced at the pain that followed. "I have priorities, Miss Granger."

"Of course I'll marry you, you silly sod!" She took the box from him, opening it and taking out the ring. Severus watched as she took off her glove, and slid the ring onto her finger. "Oh it's beautiful. I love it, Severus," she said, leaning over to brush her lips against his.

Severus smiled, lifting his head slightly to press his lips to hers and kiss her properly. "I love you, Hermione," he said softly once he'd pulled away. "Now do me a favor and help me stand up."

"Of course!" Hermione said, scrambling to her feet.

With her assistance and a limited number of grunts and groans, Severus was able to stand. Hermione cast a few charms to quickly check for any grave injuries and to relieve any pain he was in. Within seconds, Severus felt as good as new. "Well," he said, looking down at Hermione whose arms were wrapped around his waist to steady him. He wrapped his arms about her shoulders and pulled her close. "It will be an interesting engagement story."

Hermione grinned up at him. "To say the least."

Severus opened his mouth to speak when a noise and a flare of green light above the trees on his left caught his attention. "They've found Lucilius," he said, turning his gaze back to his fiancée. "Shall we head back to the castle, Miss Granger?"

"Not just yet, Professor," she said, pushing herself closer against him. "Flitwick told me about a new warming charm he'd just read about. Wizards use it in Antarctica to conduct research outdoors. It keeps warm for hours without having to be recast."

"Does it?" Snape murmured. "Well, we may have to experiment a bit with that warming spell, my dear. And, you know, I do believe this appears the perfect environment to conduct our experiments in."

Hermione grinned up at him. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said as she stood on tip toe to cover his mouth with hers.

And as Severus kissed his future wife, he decided that this was, by far, the happiest Christmas he'd ever had.

_The End_

_-----_

_Note: Thanks so very much for reading! I apologize for taking so damn long to finish this. I hope you've enjoyed it!_


End file.
